harrypotterfandomcom_el-20200215-history
Χόγκουαρτς
Η Σχολή Χόγκουαρτς για Μαγείες και Ξόρκια είναι ένα βρετανικό, μαγικό, εσώκλειστο σχολείο, που διδάσκει τις μαγικές τέχνες σε νεάρους μάγους και μάγισσες (ηλικίας 11-18 ετών) και ιδρεύει στην Σκοτία, στο κάστρο του Χόγκουαρτς. To κάστρο βρίσκεται στα βουνά κοντά σε μια λίμνη. H ακριβή τοποθεσία του κάστρου δεν μπορεί να αποκαλυφθεί λόγο των ξορκιών που έχουν γίνει για να προστατευτεί το κάστρο για διάφορους λόγους. Όπως και το Χόγκουαρτς τα περισσότερα μαγικά σχολεία αποκρύπτουν τις τοποθεσίες τους με σκοπό να μην διαδοθούν οι τρόποι μάθησης σε άλλα σχολεία, αλλά επίσης να προστατεύτουν οι μαθητές τους καθώς και τα ίδια. Το σχολείο φαίνεται να ιδρύθηκε τον 9ο ή 10ο αιώνα. Το Χόγκουαρς σύμφωνα με πολλούς είναι το καλύτερο μαγικό σχολείο αν και υπάρχουν και άλλα αξιόλογα όπως η μαγική ακαδημία Μπομπατόν και το ινστιτούτο του Ντάρμστρανγκ. Τα παιδιά με μαγικές ικανότητες γράφονται από την ημέρα που γεννιούνται σε έναν κατάλογο και όταν συμπληρώσουν τα έντεκα τους χρόνια μια κουκουβάγια τους φέρνει το γράμμα του Χόγκουαρτς. Το μότο του σχολέιου είναι "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus" που στα λατινικά σημαίνει ποτέ μην ξυπνάς έναν κοιμησμένο δράκο. Τοποθεσία # Το σχολείο ιδρεύει στο κάστρο του Χόγκουαρτς, το οποίο βρίσκεται κάπου στην Σκοτία. Το κάστρο εκτείνεται σε μια εκτεταμένη έκταση. Εκτος από το κάστρο υπάρχουν στο οικόπεδο υπάρχουν παρτέρια, αλτάνες, αγροτεμάχια σπερμένα με λαχανικά, μια λίμνη (Μαύρη λίμνη), ένα πυκνό μεγάλο δάσος (Απαγορευμένο δάσος), καποια θερμοκήπια και μικρά κτίσματα και ενα γήπεδο του κουίντιτς. Επίσης υπάρχει και ένας κουκουβαγιώνας όπου φιλοξενούνται όλες οι κουκουβάγες του σχολείου αλλά και των μαθητών. Οι τρεις ψηλότεροι πύργοι είναι τις Αστρονομίας, του Ράβενκλοου και του Γκρίφιντορ. Μέσα στο σχολείο υπάρχουν 142 σκάλες οι οποίες μετακινούνται στο ογκώδες σχολείο το οποίο είναι χτισμένο πάνω από κάτι βράχους και μια λίμνη. Στο σχολείο είναι γνωστό ότι με το πέρασμα των χρόνων έχουν γίνει πολλές αλλάγες και προσθήκες, ειδικά μετά την μάχη του Χόγκουαρτς. Πρέπει να σημεωθεί ότι πολλά δωμάτια στο κάστρο έχουν το συνήθειο να μετακινιούνται τόσο όσο τα σκαλιά και η κεντρική σκάλα. Ο ίδιος ο Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ είχε δηλώσει ότι δεν ήξερε όλα τα μυστικά του κάστρου, αφού το κάστρο έχει μια μεγάλη ιστορία και εδώ και αιώνες πραστατεύται με αρχαία μαγεία. Στο σχολείο έχουν τοποθετηθεί πολλά ξόρκια τα οποία κάνουν αδύνατο για έναν μαγκλ να εντοπίσει την ακριβή τοποθεσία του. Για την ακρίβεια, όταν ένας μαγκλ κοιτάξει προς την κατεύθυνση του κάστρου το μόνο που θα δει είναι κάποια ερείπια και πολλές πινακίδες προειδοποίησης. Οι μάγοι και οι μάγισσες δεν μπορούν να διακτινιστούν από και προς το Χόγκουαρτς, εκτός κι αν ο διευθυντής αποσύρει για λίγο τα προστατευτικά ξόρκια και σε συγκεκριμένες περιοχές του οικοπέδου. Στο Χόγκουαρτς δεν θα βρείτε ηλεκτρισμό και ηλεκτρικές συσκευές. Σύμφωνα με την Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ το υψηλό επίπεδο μαγείας αντικαθιστά τον ηλεκτρισμό, γι' αυτό και στο κάστρο δεν θα βρείτε υπολογιστές, ραντάρ και ότι άλλο χρησιμοποιούν οι μαγκλ αντί της μαγείας. Όμως τα ράδιο αποτελούν εξαίρεση. Σύμφωνα με την Ρόουλινγκ τα ράδιο δουλεύουν με μαγεία και όχι με ηλεκτρισμό. Ιστορία Αρχική ιστορία "Να διδάξουμε μόνο αυτούς με ανόθευτο αίμα"- Σάλαζαρ Σλίθεριν Το Χόγκουαρτς ιδρύθηκε γύρω στο 990 μ.Χ από δύο μάγους και δύο μάγισσες: τον Γκόντρικ Γκρίφιντορ, την Χέλγκα Χάφλπαφ, την Ροβένα Ράβενκλοου και τον Σάλαζαρ Σλίθεριν. Όλοι τους είχαν το ίδιο πόθο να φέρουν νέους μαθητές στο σχολέιο. Όμως λίγο μετά την ίδρυση του σχολείου η σχέση του Σλίθεριν με τους άλλους ιδρυτές χάλασε λόγο της μανίας του με το καθαρό αίμα. Ο Σλίθεριν ήθελε να δέχονται μόνο καθαρόαιμους μαθητές κάτι στο οποίο οι υπόλοιποι διαφωνούσαν. Ο Σλίθεριν έφυγε από το σχολείο. Λίγο όμως πριν φύγει έκτισε κρυφά στο κάστρο την κάμαρα με τα μύστικά, την οποία θα μπορούσε να την βρει μόνο ο κληρονόμος του. Έτσι όταν ο κληρονόμος του θα γύριζε στο σχολείο, θα άνοιγε την κάμαρα με τα μυστικά και θα εξαμολύσε τον Βασιλίσκο, ώστε να "καθαρίσει" την σχολή από τους γεννημένους από μάγκλ. Ενδιάμεση ιστορία Περίπου 3000 χρόνια από την ίδρυση του Χόγκουαρτς, ξεκίνησε το Τρίαθλο Μαγείας, ανάμεσα στα τρία πιο αναγνωρισμένα σχολεία στην Ευρώπη: το Χόγκουαρτς, το Μπομπατόν και το Ντάρμστρανγκ. Αυτός υποτίθεται ότι θα ήταν ο καλύτερος τρόπος για τους μάγους και τις μάγισσες να γνωρίσουν και να γίνουν φίλοι με όμοιους τους από άλλες χώρες. Το τρίαθλο συνεχίστηκε για άλλους έξι αιώνες, μέχρι που ο φόρος αίματος ήταν πολύ υψηλος και σταμάτησε. Νεότερη ιστορία Σχολική χρονιά 1942-1944 "Την τελευταία φορά που άνοιξε η κάμαρα με τα μυστικά ένας λασμοαίματος πέθανε"- Ντράκο Μαλφόι Η ύπαρξη του σχολείου απειλήθηκε δύο φορές από το άνοιγμα της κάμαρας με τα μυστικά. Την πρώτη φορά ανοίχτηκε το 1942, όταν ο κληρονόμος του Σλίθεριν, Άντον Μόρβολ Χερτ (αγγλικά Tom Morvolo Riddle), ο άνθρωπος που αργότερα θα γινόνταν ο Λόρδος Βόλντεμορτ άνοιξε την κάμαρα με τα μυστικά στον πέμπτο του χρόνο. Όταν ένα κορίτσι, η Μυρτιά, σκοτώθηκε το Υπουργείο Μαγείας απείλησε να κλείσει το σχολείο. Τότε ο Χέρτ, ο οποίος δεν ήθελε να κλείσει το σχολείο, επειδή περνούσε τις διακοπές του σε ένα ορφανοτροφείο των μαγκλ, (και έπειτα απο την απόρριψη του αιτήματος του να μείνει στην σχολή το καλοκαίρι, λόγω της κατάστασης που είχε δημιουργήσει), κατηγόρησε τον Ρούμπεους Χάγκριντ και έτσι απέφυγε την τιμωρία για τα εγκλήματά του. Όμως όταν η κάμαρα με τα μυστικά άνοιξε ξανά το 1992 και η αλήθεια βγήκε στο φως αποδείτηκε ότι ο Χάγκριντ ήταν αθώος και ο Χερτ ένοχος. Σχολική χρονιά 1991-1992 "Αλλά Χάγκριντ, οτιδήποτε και αν φυλάει ο Λουλούκος, ο Σνέιπ το θέλει"- Χάρι Πότερ, κατηγορεί τον Σνέιπ ότι προσπαθεί να κλέψει την πέτρα και να την δώσει στον Βόλντεμορτ. Το 1991 ο Χαρι Πότερ ξεκίνησε την πρώτη του χρονιά στο Χόγκουαρτς. Καθώς ήταν ήδη διάσημος ως το παιδί που εξαφάνισε τον άρχονα του σκότους, σύντομα ανακάλυψε το μυστικό ότι δηλαδή η φιλοσοφική λίθος φυλαγόνταν στο σχολείο. Ο Χάρι ανακάλυψε ότι ο καθηγητής της άμυνας εναντίων των σκοτεινών τεχνών, Κούριους Κούριελ, μοιραζόνταν το σώμα του με τον μετά βίας ζωντανό Βόλντεμορτ και ήθελε την λίθο για να αναστήσει τον αφέντη του και να του χαρίσει αιώνια ζωή. Ο Χάρι, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη κατάφεραν να αντιμετωπίσουν μια σειρά από δύσκολες δοκιμασίες, για να εμποδίσουν τον Σέβερους Σνέιπ, τον όποιο πίστευαν ότι ήθελε να κλέψει την φιλοσοφική λίθο ενώ στην πραγματικότητα ήταν ο Κούριελ. Ο Χάρι βρήκε τον Κούριελ και τον αντιμετώπισε νικώντας τον και ταυτόχρονα εμπόδισε την επιστροφή του Λόρδου Βόλντεμορτ. Σχολική χρονιά 1992-1993 "Η Κάμαρα με τα μυστικά έχει ανοίξει. Εχθροί του κληρονόμου...Φυλαχτείτε"- Μήνυμα από τον κληρονόμο του Σλίθεριν. Το 1992 η κάμαρα με τα μυστικά ανοίχτηκε ξανά, αυτή την φορά από την Τζίνι Ουέσλι, κάτω από την καθοδήγηση ενός ημερολογίου γραμμένου από τον Χερτ. Το ημερολόγιο είχε επιτρέψει τις αναμνήσεις του Χερτ να κατέχουν την Τζίνι, ώστε να δρα μέσα από εκείνη για να ανοίξει την κάμαρα με τα μυστικά για δεύτερη φορά. Ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι, που ήθελε ο Άρχοντας του σκότους να ανακτήσει και πάλι δύναμη, έβαλε μέσα στα σχολικά βιβλία της Τζίνη το ημερολόγιο του Χερτ, χωρίς να ξέρει ότι είναι πεμπτουσιαστής. Αυτή η κρυφή κίνηση του, ήταν για να καταστρέψει την φήμη άλλων σπουδαίων μάγων όπως ο Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ και ο Άρθουρ Ουέσλι, με τον οποίο είχαν μεγάλη διαφωνία για το θέμα της προστασίας των μαγκλ. Όμως ο Χάρι Πότερ ανακάλυψε την αλήθεια, κατέστρεψε το ημερολόγιο, σκότωσε τον Βασιλίσκο και έβαλε τέλος στις αισιοδοξίες του Μαλφόι. Σχολική χρονιά 1993-1994 "Ο Σείριος Μπλακ απέδρασε από το Αζκαμπάν"- ο Άρθουρ Ουέσλι σχετικά με την απόδραση του 1993 από το Αζκαμπάν Το 1993 ο Σείριος Μπλακ απέδρασε από το Αζκαμπάν. Ο Μπλακ είχε μείνειγια 13 χρόνια στο Αζκαμπάν, επειδή δολοφόνησε τον Πίτερ Πέτιγκριου και άλλους δώδεκα μαγκλ. Είχε επείσης καταδικαστεί, γιατί παρέδωσε τον Τζέιμς και την Λίλι Πότερ, στον Λόρδο Βόλντεμορτ. Έτσι όλοι νόμιζαν πως ο Μπλακ ήθελε να σκοτώσει τον Χάρι, επειδή πίστευε ότι ήταν ο μόνος τρόπος για να επανέρθει ο Βόλντεμορτ στην εξουσία. Ο Μπλακ μπήκε κρυφά στο σχολείο δύο φορές. Την πρώτη φορά κόντεψε να καταστρέψει το ποτρέτο της χοντρής κυρίας και την δεύτερη έφτασε κοντά στο αρουραίο του Ρον Ουέσλι, τον Σκάμπερς. Ο Χάρι, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη συνάντησαν τον Μπλακ στην καλύβα που ουρλιάζει μαζί με τον Ρέμους Λούπιν, ο οποίος ήταν φίλος του Μπλακ από την εποχή που οι δύο ξεκίνησαν στο Χόγκουαρτς. Ο Μπλακ τους αποκάλυψε την αλήθεια. Ο Σείριος Μπλακ ήταν αθώος, ενώ ο Πίτερ Πέτιγκριου είχε κάνει τα πραγματα για τα οποία είχε κατηγορηθεί ο Μπλακ. Για να τον κατηγορήσει ο Πετιγκριου, έκοψε το ένα του δάκτυλο, μεταμορφόθηκε σε αρουραίο (τον Σκάμπερς) καθώς ήταν μεταμορφομάγος και ξέφυγε μπαίνοντας στους υπόνομους. Ο Μπλακ είχε αποδράσει για να σκοτώσει τον Πέτιγκριου και ο Λούπιν, ο οποίος άκουσε την ιστορία του θα τον βοηθούσε. Όμως ο Πέτιγκριου κατάφερε να ξεφύγει και να γυρίσει στον αφέντη του τον Βόλντεμορτ. Ο Χάρι και η Ερμιόνη βοήθησαν τον Μπλακ να αποδράσει με τον Ωραιόραμφο τον υπόγρυπα, σώζοντας και την ζωή του Μπλακ και του Ωραιόραμφου. Σχολική χρονιά 1994-1995 "Παντοτινή δόξα! Αυτό περιμένει τον μαθητή που θα κερδίσει το Τρίαθλο Μαγείας. Αλλά για να το κάνει αυτό πρέπει να επιβιώσει από τρεις δοκιμασίες. Τρεις πολύ επικίνδινες δοκιμασίες - ο Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ για το τρίαθλο μαγείας. Το 1994 το Τρίαθλο Μαγείας διοργανώθηκε στο Χόγκουαρτς αλλά αυτήν την φορά με περισσότερα μέτρα ασφαλείας. Όμως περισσότερα σκοτεινά σενάρια θα γινόντουσαν πραγματικότητα αυτήν την χρονιά. Ο Μπάρτι Κράουτς ο νεότερος, μεταμφιεσμένος σε καθηγητή Αλάστορα "Τρελομάτη" Μούντι κατάφερε να βάλει τον Χάρι στο τρίαθλο, βάζοντας το όνομα του σαν μαθητή ενός τέταρτου σχολείο στο κύπελλο της φωτιάς. Η επιλογή του Χάρι σαν τέταρτο πρωταθλητή του τρίαθλου, του κόστισε μεγάλη αποδοκιμασία στο Χόγκουαρτς, αφού οι αντιπρόσωποι του Μπομπατόν και του Ντάρμστρανγκ, καθώς και πολλοί μαθητάς του Χόγκουαρτς πίστευαν πως είχε κλέψει. Ο Χάρι, λόγω του Κράουτς Τζούνιορ και τις επιρροής του σε συγκεκριμένα σπιτικά ξωτικά κατάφερε να φτάσει μαζί με τον Σέντρικ Ντίγκορι (ο οποίος δολοφονήθηκε από τον Πίτερ Πέτιγκριου υπό την διαταγή του Λόρδου Βόλντεμορτ) , στον τελευταίο άθλο, σε ένα νεκροταφείο γεμάτο με Θανατοφάγους. Ο Βόλντεμορτ επανήλθε στην κανονική του μορφή χρησιμοποιώντας το αίμα του Χάρι και ένα σκοτεινό φίλτρο. Ο Βόλντεμορτ βασάνισε και προσπάθησε να σκοτώσει τον Χάρι, αλλά αυτός κατάφερε να αποδράσει και να ειδοποιήσει όλους τους εχθρούς του Βόλνττεμορτ, τον Ντάμπλντορ για παράδειγμα ότι ο Άρχοντας του σκότους είχε επιστρέψει. Ο Ντάμπλντορ μια ώρα μετάτην επιστροφή του ανασύνταξε το τάγμα του φοίνικα. Όμως, προς την θλίψη όλων στο Χόγκουαρτς, ο Σέντρικ Ντίγκορι δολοφωνήθηκε στα χέρια του Λόρδου Βόλντεμορτ. Σχολική χρονιά 1995-1996 "Το υπουργείο επεμβαίνει στο Χόγκουαρτς" η Ντολόρες Άμπριτζ παίρνει τον έλεγχο της σχολής. Το Χόγκουαρτς δεν απειλήθηκε ποτέ τοσο πολύ από το υπουργείο όσο αυτή την χρονιά. Το υπουργείο ξεκίνησε να συντάσει εκπαιδευτικά διατάγματα το 1995, ως μέρος της συσκευωρίας για να δυσφημήσει και να καταστρέψει τον Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ. Η νέα καθηγήτρια άμυνας εναντίων των σκοτεινών τεχνών, η Ντολόρες Άμπριτζ ήταν το επίκεντρο αυτού του σχεδίου. Σίγα σιγά με αυτά τα εκπαιδευτικά διατάγματα, πήρα τον έλεγχο του σχολείο και τελικά διαδέχθηκε τον Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ στην διεύθυνση του σχολείου. Όμως λόγω της πονηριάς της Ερμιόνης Γκρέιντζερ και των μελών του στρατού του Ντάμπλντορ που η Άμπριτζ έφυγε από το Χόγκουαρτς. Το υπουργείο δεν είχε άλλη επιλογή από το να αποδεχτεί ότι ο Βόλντεμορτ γύρισε και έτσι η Ντολόρες Άμπριτζ απομακρύνθηκε από το σχολείο. Σχολική χρονιά 1996-1997 "Ο πύργος της Αστρονομίας. Συμφορά. Καταστροφή. Όλο ένα και πλησιάζουν" - Σύβιλλα Τρελόνι πριν φτάσει η μάχη. Την σχολική χρονιά 1996-1997, ο νέος υπουργός μαγείας Ρούφους Σκρίμτζεουρ, έδωσε εντολή στους χρυσούχους να φυλάνε και να προστατεύουνε το Χόγκουαρτς από εχθρικές επιδρομές. Το 1997 θανατοφάγοι επιτέθηκαν στο Χόγκουαρτς. Ο μαθητής του σχολείου Ντράκου Μαλφόι, υπηρετούσε τον Λόρδο Βόλντεμορτ από φόβο μήπως κάνει κακό σε αυτόν και στην οικογενειά του. Ως αποτέλεσμα η ασφάλια του διευθυντή Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ τέθηκε σε κίνδυνο και δολοφονήθηκε από τον Σέβερους Σνέιπ. Μετά από αυτήν την τραγωδία η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ διορίστηκε προσωρινή διευθύντρια του Χόγκουαρτς. Δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση το σχολείο να παραμείνει ανοιχτό. Σχολική χρονιά 1997-1998 "Ο Σέβερους Σνέιπ, για πολλά χρόνια καθηγητής φίλτρων στην σχολή Χόγκουαρτς για Ξόρκια και Μαγείες, ορίστηκε σήμερα διευθυντής της σχολής, σε μια από τις πιο κρίσιμες αλλαγές στο διδακτικό προσωπικό της σχολής. Μετά την παραίτηση της προηγούμενης καθηγήτριας μαγκλολογίας, η Αλυκτώ Κάροου θα αναλάβει το πόστο, ενώ ο αδερφός της Αμάισους θα καλύψει το πόστο του καθηγητή της άμυνας κατά των σκοτεινών τεχνών" - ο Λόρδος Βόλντεμορτ κατακτά τον έλεγχο της σχολής. Άσχετα από την απόφαση των διευθύνων της σχολής το Χόγκουαρτς να παραμείνει κλειστό, μετά κατάληψη του υπουργείου μαγείας από τον Βόλντεμορτ έγινε υποχρεωτική η φοίτηση στο σχολείο κάθε μάγου που ήταν στην κατάλληλη ηλικία. Ήταν επίσης υποχρεωτικό οι μαθητές να καταθέσουν αναφορά αίματος, δηλαδή να αποδείξουν ότι έχουν τουλάχιστον ένα κοντινό συγγενή μάγο. Αυτό ήταν για να μπορεί ο Βόλντεμορτ να παρακολουθεί όλους τους μάγους από την τρυφερή ηλικία και για να φύγουν όλοι οι γεννημένοι από μαγκλ μαθητές από το σχολείο. Επίσης τα γεννημένα από μαγκλ παιδιά που είχαν μαγικές ικανότητες και που υπό κανονικές συνθήκες θα άρχιζαν το 1997 την πρώτη τους χρονιά στην σχολή ποτέ δεν θα μάθαιναν ότι ήταν μάγοι και ποτέ δεν θα φοιτούσαν στην σχολή. Το μάθημα της μαγκλολογίας, το οποίο έλεγε πόσο ζώα και άξεστοι ήταν οι μάγκλ έγινε υποχρεωτικό, ενώ η άμυνα εναντίων των σκοτεινών τεχνών, έγινε σκέτο σκοτεινές τέχνες, όπου οι μαθητές έπρεπε να εξασκούνταν στις απαγορευμένες κατάρες. Ο Σέβερους Σνέιπ έγινε διευθυντής και η Αλεκτό και ο Αμάσιους Κάροου, καθηγητές της μαγκλολογίας και των σκοτεινών τεχνών έγιναν υποδιευθυντές. Ήταν μια εποχή τρόμου, όπου κανείς δεν ήξερε ποιος ήταν φίλος και ποιος εχθρός. 1998-παρόν "Σηκώθηκαν αμέσως αυτός, ο Ρον και η Ερμιόνη και έφυγαν από την μεγάλη τραπεζαρία. Πολλά μεγάλα κομμάτια έλλειπαν από την κεντρική σκάλα, ένα μέρος του κιγκλιδώματος είχε καταστραφεί και σε κάθε λίγα σκαλοπάτια που ανέβαιναν υπήρχαν χαλάσματα και κυλίδες αίματος" - Η καταστροφή που υπέστη το κάστρο από την μάχη του Χόγκουαρτς. Τον Μάιο του 1998 έγινε η μάχη του Χόγκουαρτς. Η μάχη τέλειωσε με τους θανάτους μελών και από τις δύο πλευρές. Όμως λόγω του Χάρι Πότερ ο Λόρδος Βόλντεμορτ είχε επιτέλους καταστραφεί, η ειρήνη είχε αποκατασταθεί, η Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ επέστρεψε στην θέση της σαν διευθύντρια και ο Χάρι γιορτάσηκε σαν αληθινός ήρωας. Το Χόγκουαρτς υπέστει μεγάλη καταστροφη από την μάχη του Χόγκουαρτς. Πολλές περιοχές του κτηρίου κάηκαν ή ανατηνάχτηκαν, ενώ το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του γηπέδου του κουίντιτς καταστράφηκε από φωτιά. Σύμφωνα με αυτά που ξέρουμε μετά τον καιρό της μάχης, το Χόγκουαρτς είχε ήδη επισκευαστεί και ανοίξει το 2017. Η διευθύντρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ είχε συνταξιοδοτηθεί, το σύστημα το κοιτώνων παρέμενε, πολλά παιδιά παλιών μαθητών ερχόντουσαν στο σχολείο σαν νέοι μαθητές και ο Νέβιλ Λονγκμπότομ είχε γίνει καθηγητής της βοτανολογίας, αφότου άφησε τους χρυσούχους. Σχολική χρονιά "Για τους νέους μας μαθητές καλοσωρίσατε. Για τους παλιούς καλώς σας βρήκαμε. Μια ακόμη χρονιά γεμάτη μαγική εκπαίδευση σας περιμένει" - ο λόγος του διευθυντή στην τελετή έναρξης. Η σχολική χρονιά αρχίζει στις 1 Σεπτεμβρίου. Οι μαθητές συνήθως φτάνουν στο Χόγκουαρτς με το Χόγκουαρτς εξπρές, το οποίο φεύγει από τον σταθμό του Κινγκς Κρος, στις 11π.μ. Υπάρχουν κι άλλοι τρόποι για να φτάσεις στο σχολείο όπως με σκουπόξυλα ή με το δίκτυο μαγικής ροής ή απλά να διακτινιστείς σε μια κοντινή τοποθεσία όπως το Χόγκσμιντ. Το να χάσει κάποιος το Χόγκουαρτς εξπρές για οποιοδήποτε λόγο είναι ένα σοβαρό πρόβλημα αλλά εφόσον φτάσει στο κάστρο προτού ξεκινήσει επίσημα η σχολική χρονιά, δεν θα χάσει βαθμούς για τον κοιτώνα του. Το Χόγκουαρτς εξπρές πηγαίνει τους μαθητές στον σταθμό του Χόγκσμιντ, όπου από εκεί παραδοσιακά οι πρωτοετείς διασχίζουν την μάυρη λίμνη με βάρκες μαζί με τον δασοφύλακα, περνάνε κάτω από τους βράχους που χτίστηκε το Χόγκουαρτς και καταλύγουν σε ένα υπόγειο λιμάνι. Οι μεγαλύτεροι μαθητές φτάνουν στο Χόγκουαρτς με άμαξες που τις σέρνουν τα θεστράλ (αόρατα σε όσους δεν έχουν δει το θάνατο). Το επίσημο δείπνο για την έναρξη του σχολικού έτους γίνεται στην μεγάλη τραπεζαρία. Αυτό περιλαμβάνει την διαδικασία της επιλογής, ακολουθήμενη από λίγα λόγια από τον διευθυντή ή την διευθύντρια. Μετά από αυτό το δείπνο ξεκινά περιέχοντας μεγάλες ποσότητες από φαγητό και ποτό. Το δείπνο τελειώνει με ακόμα λίγα λόγια από τον διευθυντή αλλά συνήθως αυτά είναι οι οι συνηθείς παρατηρήσεις και υπενθημήσεις. Αμέσως μετά το δείπνο, οι μαθητές οδηγούνται στο εντευκτήριο του κοιτώνα τους από τους επιμελητές τους. Αυτή είναι η ιδανική στιγμή για τους νέους μαθητές για να νιώσουν άνετα, καθώς την επόμενη μέρα, 2 Σεπτεμβρίου, αρχίζουν τα μαθήματα. Τα προγράμματα μοιράζονται την επόμενη μέρα στοπρωινό από τους υπεύθυνους τον κοιτώνων. Δύο εβδομάδες μετά την έναρξη των μαθημάτων συνήθως αρχίζουν τα δοκιμαστικά του κουίντιτς και τα μαθήματα πτήσεις με σκουπόξυλο για τους πρωτοετείς. Το σχολείο δεν διαφέρει στον τρόπο διοίκησης από τα άλλα σχολεία στην Βρετανία. Η σχολική χρονιά έχει 3 τρίμηνα, τα οποία διακόπτονται από τις διακοπές των Χριστουγέννων, του Πάσχα και από τις καλοκαιρινές διακοπές που διαρκούν 9 εβδομάδες. Οι μαθητές έχουν την επιλογή να μείνουν στο κάστρο για τις διακοπές των Χριστουγένων και του Πάσχα. Όσοι μένουν συμμετέχουν στο μεγάλο δείπνο των Χριστουγέννων και δεν παρακολουθούν μαθήματα. Το ίδιο γίνεται και το Πάσχα, όμως οι διακοπές αυτές είναι λιγότερο διασκεδαστικές, λόγω του μεγάλου φόρτου εργασίας που έχουν οι μαθητές, γιατί πλησιάζουν οι τελικές εξετάσεις. Έκτος από τις διακοπές και τα σαββατοκύριακα, οι μαθητές δεν έχουν άλλες αργίες. Όμως οι μαθητές από τον τρίτο χρόνο και πάνω μπορούν να επισκέπτονται το Χόγκσμιντ, το κοντινό χωριό. Υπάρχουν τέσσερα μεγάλα δείπνα ανά χρονιά: το δείπνο για την έναρξη της σχολικής χρονιάς, το δείπνο για το τέλος της σχολικής χρονιάς και τα δείπνα του Χάλογουιν και των Χριστουγέννων. Γίνονται όμως και άλλα μεγάλα δείπνα σε ειδικές περιπτώσεις, όπως στο κύπελλο της φωτιάς, που έγινε δείπνο για την έναρξη του Τρίαθλου Μαγείας Τα μαθήματα συνεχίζονται κανονικά και το απόγευμα πριν το μεγάλο δείπνο του Χάλογουιν, στις 31 Οκτωβρίου. Η μεγάλη τραπεζαρία διακοσμείται με γιγάντιες κολοκύθες και πολλές νυχτερίδες πετούν στους διαδρόμους. Πολλά κέικ, πάστες, πίτες, φτιαγμένα από κολοκύθες και όλων των είδων γλυκά των μάγων σερβίρονται. Οι αγώνες του κουίντιτς, ξεκινάνε συνήθως τις πρώτες εβδομάδες του Νοέμβρη. Την δεύτερη εβδομάδα των Χριστουγέννων, ο υποδιευθυντής μαζεύει τα ονόματα αυτών που θα μείνουν στο Χόγκουαρτς για τα Χριστούγεννα. Το πρώτο τρίμηνο τελιώνει μαι εβδομάδα πριν τα Χριστούγεννα. Οι περισσότεροι μαθητές,καθώς και αρκετοί καθηγητές πηγαίνουν στα σπίτια τους με το σχολικό τρένο. Την χρονιά που διοργανώθηκε το τρίαθλο μαγίας, έγινε ένα Χριστουγεννιάτικο ρεβεγιόν την ημέρα των Χριστουγέννων. Στις 25 Δεκεμβρίου γίνεται το δείπνο των Χριστουγέννων,στην μεγάλη τραπεζαρία. Λίγο μετά τις 6 Ιανουαρίου το Χόγκουαρτς εξπρές, επιστρέφει στο κάστρο και το δεύτερο τρίμηνο αρχίζει. Οι ακριβείς ημερομηνείες των διακοπών του Πάσχα διαφέρουν χρόνο με τον χρόνο. Κατά την διάρκεια αυτών των διακοπών οι μαθητές μπορούν να πάνε στα σπίτια τους. Οι τελικές εξετάσεις πραγματοποιούνται την πρώτη εβδομάδα του Ιουνίου και τα αποτελέσματα βγαίνουν την δεύτερη. Το απόγευμα πριν το Χόγκουαρτς εξπρές πάει πίσω στο Λονδίνο, στην μεγάλη τραπεζαρία διεξάγεται το δείπνο για το τέλος της σχολικής χρονιάς. Το τρένο επιστρέφει στο Λονδίνο την τρίτη εβδομάδα του Ιουνίου. Κάποιοι καθηγητές και όλοι οι μαθητές φεύγουν από το Χόγκουαρτς για τις διακοπές. Κοιτώνες "Αν όλοι εμείς σφιχτά δεν ενωθούμε, να δείτε που ευθύς θα διαλυθούμε".- το καπέλο της επιλογής Οι μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς χωρίζονται σε τέσσερις κοιτώνες. Το Γκρίφιντορ, το Ράβενκλοου, το Χάφλπαφ και το Σλίθεριν Φαντάσματα "Όπως πιστέυω πως ξέρεται πιστεύω όλοι σας, τα φαντάσματα είναι το αποτύπομα ενός πεθαμένου στην γη"- Σέβερους Σνέιπ σχετικά με τα φαντάσματα Το Χόγκουαρτς είναι το πιο στοιχιωμένο μέρος σε όλη την Βρετανία (αν και υπάρχουν ολόκληρα νησιά μόνο με φαντάσματα). Το κάστρο είναι ένα ευχάριστο μέρος για τα φαντάσματα, αφού οι ζωντανοί κάτοικοί του συμπεριφέρονται στους νεκρούς φίλους τους με ανοχή και αρκετές φορές στοργή, χωρίς να σκέφτονται πόσες φορές έχουν ακούσει τις ίδιες παλιές ιστορίες. Κάθε ένας από τους κοιτώνες έχει το φάντασμα του. Το φάντασμα του Σλίθεριν είναι ο Ματωμένος Βαρώνος, ο οποίος είναι καλυμένος με ασημένιες κοιλίδες αίματος. είναι γνωστός για την αντικοινονικότητα του και αρκετοί μαθητές, συμπεριλαμβανομένων και αυτών του ίδιου του του κοιτώνα τον φοβούνται. Όσο ήταν ζωντανός ήταν θερμοκέφαλος. Το λιγότερο ομιλητικό φάντασμα, είναι αυτό του Ράβενκλοου, η κυρία με τα γκρίζα, που έχει μακριά μαλλιά και είναι όμορφη. Ήταν η κόρη της Ροβένας Ράβενκλοου, που την κάνει το μοναδικό φάντασμα το οποίο συγγενέυει με έναν από τους τέσσερις ιδρυτές του Χόγκουαρτς. Το φάντασμα του κοιτώνα του Χάφλπαφ είναι ο Χοντροκαλόγερος, ο οποίος εκτελέστηκε επειδή ο ηγούμενος της μονής τον υποψιάστηκε, όταν είδε ότι είχε την ικανότητα να θεραπεύει την πανούκλα μόνο χτυπώντας τους χωρικούς με ένα ξύλο και από την σοφή του κίνηση να βγάζει έξω από το δισκοπότηρο της θείας κοινωνίας τα κουνέλια. Αν και γενικά καλοσυνάτος χαρακτήρας, ο Χοντροκαλόγερος ακόμα απεχθάνεται το γεγονός ότι ποτέ δεν έγινε καρδινάλιος. Επίσης, προτείνει συνέχεια στα άλλα φαντάσματα να δώσουν μια δεύτερη ευκαιρία στον Πιβς ακόμα και αν δεν το αξίζει. Το φάντασμα του κοιτώνα του Γκρίφιντορ, είναι ο Σχεδόν-Ακέφαλος-Νικ, που όταν ζούσε λέγονταν Σερ Νίκολας ντε Μίμσι-Πόρπινγκτον. Όντας υπερόπτης και λιγότερο ικανός μάγος από ότι ποτέ υπήρξε ο Σερ Νίκολας σύχναζε στην βασιλική αυλή του Ερρίκου του ΄Ζ, μέχρι την ηλίθια προσπάθεια του να γοητεύσει μια όμορφη γυναίκα, με την βοήθεια της μαγείας, όμως αυτο είχε ως αποτέλεσμα από την καημένη την κυρία να ξεφυτρώσουν χαβλιόδοντες. Ο Σερ Νίκολας στερήθηκε το ραβδί του και εκτελέστηκε από έναν άπειρο, με αποτέλεσμα το κεφάλι του να κρέμεται από μια λωρίδα δέρματος και οστού. Για αυτό το λόγο συγκρατεί ένα αίσθημα ανεπάρκεις ανάμειχτο με σεβασμό για τα τελείως αποκεφαλισμένα φαντάσματα. Ένα άλλο αξιοσημείωτο φάντασμα του Χόγκουαρτς, είναι η Μυρτιά που κλαίει, η οποία στοιχιώνει μια από τις τουαλέτες των κοριτσιών. Η Μυρτιά, ήταν μαθήτρια της σχολής και όταν πέθανε, επέλεξε να γυρίσει πίσω αιώνια, με βραχυπρόθεσμο στόχο να κυνηγήσει την μεγάλη της εχθρό και νταή, Όλιβ Χόρνμπι. Με το πέρασμα του χρόνου, η Μυρτιά έχει το όνομα του πιο μίζερου φάντασμα στο σχολείο και συνήθως βρίσκεται να κάθεται σε μια από τις τουαλέτες των κοριτσιών, γεμίζοντας το μέρος με τα κλάμματα και τα ουρλιαχτά της. Σχολικό πνεύμα Θα τα επιστρέψεις στους ιδιοκτήτες τους και θα τους ζητήσεις συγνώμη. Θα καταλάβω αν το κάνεις ή όχι. Και πρέπει να σε προηδοποιήσω ότι το κλέψιμο δεν επιτρέπεται στο Χόγκουαρτς- λόγια του Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ στον Άντον Χερτ πριν το ξεκίνημα του δευτέρου στο σχολείο. Το μότο του σχολείου είναι: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". Η μετάφραση είναι:¨"Πότε μην ξυπνάς ένα κοιμησμένο δράκο". Το κουίντιτς είναι μάλλον το πιο δημοφιλές σπορ στο σχολείο με τους περισσότερους μαθητές να παρακολουθούν όλους τους αγώνες. To Xόγκουαρτς έχει επίσης και σχολική χορωδία που τραγουδάει σε εκδηλώσεις του σχολείου. Σχολικός ύμνος Υπάρχει ο σχολικός ύμνος παρόλο που τραγουδιέται μόνο όταν ο διευθυντής έχει καλή διάθεση και σε κατάλληλες περιπτώσεις όπως στην αρχή της σχολικής χρονιάς 1991-1992. Δεν υπάρχει συγκεκριμένος ρυθμός στο τραγούδι. Όλοι το τραγουδάνε όπως θέλουν, διαλέγοντας τον δικό τους αγαπημένο ρυθμό, όπως οι δίδυμοι Ουέσλι που τον τραγουδούν σε έναν πολύ αργό και λυπητερό ρυθμό. Οι στοίχοι στα ελληνικά και στα αγγλικά εμφανίζονται παρακάτω. : "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Χόγκουαρτς, Χόγκουαρτς, αγαπημένο μας!, : Teach us something please, Κι αν άδεια από μυαλό κεφάλια έχουμε, '' : ''Whether we be old and bald, σε εσένα προστρέχουμε. : Or young with scabby knees, Να τα γεμίσεις, να τα πήξεις, : Our heads could do with filling, το μυαλό τους να αναδείξεις! : With some interesting stuff, Όλο χαρά, το κατώφλι σου διαβαίνουμε : For now they're bare and full of air, και χίλια μυστικά μαθαίνουμε. '' : ''Dead flies and bits of fluff, Καλό μας Χόγκουαρτς, μορφωσέ μας, : So teach us things worth knowing, στη ζωή να ' μαστε δυνατοί '' : ''Bring back what we've forgot, και στο νου σοφοί! : Just do your best, we'll do the rest, : And learn until our brains all rot." '' Διευθυντές Υποδιευθυντές Επικεφαλείς των κοιτώνων Γκρίφιντορ Χάφλπαφ Ράβενκλοου Σλίθεριν Βοηθητικό προσωπικό Επιστάτες Θεραπεύτριες Φύλακες Διαιτητής και καθηγήτρια πτήσεων Βιβλιοθηκάριος Μαθήματα και δάσκαλοι ''Κάτι σκαμπάζουμε έμεις οι καθηγητές από μάγια- Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ Το Χόγκουαρτς έχει στη διάθεσή του πολλούς σοφούς και ταλαντούχους καθηγητές. Κάθε είναι ειδικευμένος σε ένα συγκεκριμένο μάθημα. Εκτός από τους καθηγητές υπάρχουν ακόμα και άλλες θέσεις στο σχολείο, π.χ ο επιστάτης, ο βιβλιοθηκάριος, ο κληδοκράτορας, ο δασοφύλακας, η νοσοκόμα κλπ. Στο Χόγκουαρτς διδάσκονται πολλά μαθήματα. Σε αυτά συμπεριλαμβάνονται τα υποχρεωτικά και αυτά που διδάσκονται από τον τρίτο χρόνο και πάνω. Κάποια μαθήματα μπορούν να μην παίρνονται στον έκτο χρόνο. Οι μεταμορφώσεις, η άμηνα εναντίων των σκοτεινών τεχνών, τα ξόρκια, τα φίλτρα, η αστρονομία, η ιστορία της μαγίας και η βοτανολογία είναι βασικά μαθήματα για τα πρώτα πέντε χρόνια. Στο τέλος της δεύτερης σχολικής τους χρονιάς οι μαθητές πρέπει να επιλέξουν τουλάχιστον δύο επιπλέον μαθήματα για την τρίτη τους χρονιά. Οι πέντε επιλογές είναι η Αριθμολογία, οι αρχαίοι ρούνοι, η μαντική, οι φροντίδα μαγικών πλασμάτων και η μαγκλολογία. Μεταμορφώσεις Οι μεταμορφώσεις ειναι η τέχνη του να αλλάζεις την μορφή ενός αντικειμένου και αυτό διδάσκει αυτό το μάθημα. Οι μεταμορφώσεις είναι μια θεωρία που βασίζεται σε ξόρκια όπως αυτά της αλλαγής (αλλάζει μόνο ενα μέρος του αντικειμένου πχ τα αυτιά ενος ανθρώπου αλλάζουν και γίνονται σαν αυτά του λαγού), τα ξόρκια εξαφάνισης (εξαφανίζεται εντελώς το αντικείμενο στο οποίο γίνεται το ξόρκι), και τα ξόρκια δημιουργίας (αντικείμενα δημιουγούνται στον αέρα). Είναι δυνατόν ακόμα το να μεταμορφώσει κάποιος ένα άψυχο σώμα σε ζωντανό όπως π.χ η καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ μεταμόρφωσε το θρανίο σε γουρούνι. Καθηγητές που δίδασκαν αυτό το μάθημα ήταν ο Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ (?-1957) και η Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ (1957-1998). Άμυνα εναντίων των σκοτεινών τεχνών Η άμυνα εναντίων των σκοτεινών τεχνών είναι το μάθημα που διδάσκει στους μαθητές αμυντικές τεχνικές για να προστατεύουν τον ευατό τους απέναντι στις σκοτεινές δυνάμεις και για να μπόρουν να αμύνονται από σκοτεινά πλάσματα. Το μάθημα αυτό είχε τρομερή ζήτηση από τους καθηγητές στο σχολείο αν και στα χρόνια που ήταν ο Χάρι Πότερ στο Χόγκουαρτς κανένας καθηγητής τις άμυνας εναντίων των σκοτεινών τεχνών κατάφερε να παραμείνει στο σχολείο παραπάνω από ένα χρόνο. Σε αυτούς συμπεριλαμβάνονται ο Κούρινους Κούριελ, ο Γκιλντρόι Λόκχαρτ, ο Ρέμους Λούπιν, Μπαρτέμιους "Μπάρτυ" Κράουτς ο νεότερος ο οποίος παρίστανε τον Αλάστορα "Τρελομάτη" Μούντι, η Ντολόρες Άμπριτζ, ο Σέβερους Σνέιπ και ο Αμάσιους Κάροου. Ο Χάγκριντ έχει πει ότι:"Πιστεύουν πως η θέση είναι καταραμένη. Κανένας δεν έχει φτουρίσει για παραπάνω από ένα χρόνο. Ο Ντάμπλντορ έχει επίσης αναφέρει ότι ο Βόλντεμορτ καταράστηκε την θέση αυτή γιατι η αίτηση που είχε κάνει για αυτή απορρίφθηκε. Ο Σνέιπ την ήθελε πολύ την θέση αυτή αλλά οι αιτήσεις του απορρίφθηκαν όπως και αυτές του Βόλντεμορτ. Ο Σνέιπ τελικά έγινε καθηγητής την άμυνας εναντίων των σκοτεινών τεχνών το 1996. Μετά το τέλος του δεύτερου πολέμο των μάγων η κατάρα αυτή σταμάτησε να υφίσταται. Ο Χάρι Πότερ θα μπορούσε να ερχόνταν στο κάστρο για να δώσει ομιλίες πάνω στο μάθημα. Οι καθηγητές αυτού του μαθήματος ήταν η Γαλατεία Μέριθουτ (1895-1945), ο Κούρινους Κούριελ (1991-1992), ο Γκιλντρόι Λόκχαρτ (1992-1993), ο Ρέμους Λούπιν (1993-1994), ο Μπαρτέμιους "Μπάρτυ" Κράουτς ο νεότερος ο οποίος παρίστανε τον Αλάστορα "Τρελομάτη" Μούντι (1994-1995), η Ντολόρες Άμπριτζ (1995-1996), ο Σέβερους Σνέιπ (1996-1997) και ο Αμάσιους Κάροου αν και το μάθημα εκείνη την χρονιά ήταν σκέτο Σκοτεινές τέχνες (1997-1998) Ξόρκια Τα ξόρκια είναι είδη μάγιων τα οποία υποτίθεται πως δίνουν σε ένα αντικείμενο νέες και απροσδόκητες ικανότητες και επομένως αυτό το μάθημα αποσκοπεί κυρίως στην εκμάθηση τέτοιων ειδών μάγιων. Τα μαθήματα των ξορκιών περιγράφονται ως πολύ θορυβώδης και χαοτικά γιατί κατα το μεγαλύτερο μέρος του μαθήματος γίνεται εξάσκηση των ξορκιών. Μεγάλο μέρος της πλοκής της ιστορίας παίρνει χώρα την αίθουσα των ξορκιών, η οποία βρίσκεται στον δεύτερο όροφο. Το μάθημα αυτό δίδασκε ο καθηγητής Φλίτγουικ (1976-;¨μπορεί και πιο παλιά) Φίλτρα Ως φίλτρα περιγράφεται η τέχνη της παρασκευής μίξεων με μαγικές επιπτώσεις. Απαιτεί την σωστή μίξη και το ανακάτευμα των υλικών στις σωστές στιγμές και θερμοκρασίες. Τα μαθήματα του Σνέιπ περιγράφονται ως δυστυχή και τις περισσότερες φορές γίνονταν σε ένα από τα σκοτεινά μπουντρούμια στο υπόγειο του κάστρου, ενώ αντίθετα τα μαθήματα του Σλάγκχορν, ο οποίος αντικαθιστά τον Σνέιπ φαίνονται πιο χαρούμενα αλλά και κάποιες φορές ακόμα και διασκεδαστικά. Οι καθηγητές που έχουν διδάξει αυτό το μάθημα είναι ο καθηγητής Οράτιος Σλάγκχορν (;¨-1981) (1996-;) και ο καθηγητής Σέβερους Σνέιπ (1981-1996). Αστρονομία Η αστρονομία είναι το μόνο πεδίο σπουδών που υπάρχει αντίστιχα και στον κόσμο των μαγκλ. Τα μαθήματα της αστρονομίας παίρνουν χώρα το πύργο της Αστρονομίας, ο οποίος είναι μάλιστα και ο ψηλότερος στο Χόγκουαρτς και διδάσκονται από την καθηγήτρια Ορόρα Σινίστρα. Στα μαθήματα περιλαμβάνονται και παρακαλοθήσεις του νυχτερινού ουρανού με τηλεσκόπεια. Τα μαθήματα γίνονται κάθε εβδομάδα τα μεσάνυχτα, οι πρωτοετής διδάσκονται το μάθημα αυτό κάθε Τετάρτη. Συνήθως οι εργασίες των μαθητών για την Αστρονομία είναι να μάθουν τα ονόματα των άστρων, των αστερισμών και των πλανητών αλλά και τις θέσεις τους, τις κινήσεις τους και το περιβάλλον τους. Ο μόνος γνωστός καθηγητής της Αστρονομίας είναι η καθηγήτρια Ορόρα Σινίστρα (1991-; μπορεί και πιο μπροστά) Αριθμολογία Η Αριθμολογία είναι ένα τμήμα της μαγείας που ασχολείται με τις μαγικές ιδιότητες των αριθμών. Αφού ούτε ο Χάρι ούτε ο Ρον διδάσκονται αυτό το μάθημα σχεδόν τίποτα δεν είναι γνωστό για αυτό, είναι όμως το αγαπημένο μάθημα της Ερμιόνης. Η Αριθμολογία χαρακτηρίζεται ως δύσκολη, αφού απαιτεί καλή μνήμη και δουλειά με πολούς χάρτες. Το μάθημα διδάσκεται από την καθηγήτρια Σέπτιμα Βίκτορ. Χωρίζεται σε βασική και προχωριμένη αριθμολογία. Το τελευταίο διδάσκεται από έναν άγνωστο καθηγητή (πιθανόν την καθηγήτρια Βίκτορ). Η μόνη γνωστή καθηγήτρια Αριθμολογίας είναι η Σέπτιμα Βίκτορ (1991-;¨μπορεί και πιο μπροστά). Μελέτη των Αρχαίων ρούνων Η μελέτη των αρχαίων ρούνων είναι γενικότερα ένα θεωρητικό μάθημα που ασχολείται με κείμενα αρχαίων ρούνων. Επειδή μόνο η Ερμιόνη το έχει διαλέξει, λίγα μας είναι γνωστα για αυτό. Το μάθημα διδάσκεται από την καθηγήτρια Μπαθσίντα Μπάμπλινγκ (1991-; μπορεί και νωρίτερα). Ιστορία της μαγείας Η ιστορία της μαγείας είναι η μελέτη της μαγικής ιστορίας. Τα μαθήματα του Κιούθμπερτ Μπινς περιγράφονται ως μερικά από τα πιο βαρετά στο Χόγκουαρτς. Τα μαθήματα είναι μόνο διαλέξεις, για σημαντικά γεγονότα στην μαγική ιστορία που δίνονται χώρις παύση. Τα θέματα περιλαμβάνουν επαναστάσεις των καλικατζάρων, πολέμους των γιγάντων και τις αρχές τις μυστικότητας των μάγων. Είναι το μόνο μάθημα που διδάσκεται από φάντασμα, αφού ο καθηγητής ποτέ δεν κατάλαβε ότι είχε πεθάνει και συνέχισε να διδάσκει σαν να μην είχε συμβεί τίποτα. Ο μόνος γνωστός καθηγητής της ιστορίας της μαγείας είναι ο Κιούθμπερτ Μπινς(17ο ή 18ο αιώνα-;) Βοτανολογία Βοτανολογία είναι η μελέτη των μαγικών φυτών και πως να τα φροντίζουμε, να τα αξιοποιούμε και να τα αντιμετωπίζουμε. Υπάρχουν τουλάχιστον 3 θερμοκήπια τα οποία περιγράφονται στα βιβλία, που το καθένα περιέχει μια μεγάλη ποικιλία φυτών που κάθε από αυτά έχουν διαφορετική επικινδυνότητα. Η βοτανολογία είναι το μόνο μάθημα στο οποίο είναι άριστος ο Νέβιλ Λονγκμπότομ. Ο ίδιος αργότερα αντικαθιστά την καθηγήτρια Σπράουτ ως καθηγητής βοτανολογίας. Γνωστοί καθηγητές του μαθήματος αυτού είναι ο καθηγητής Χέμπερτ Μπέερυ (;-αρχές 20ου αιώνα), η καθηγήτρια Πομόνα Σπράουτ (αρχες 20ου αιώνα-αρχές 21ου αιώνα) και ο καθηγητής Νέβιλ Λονγκμπότομ (αρχές 21ου αιώνα-;). Μαντική Η μαντική η τέχνη πρόβλεψης του μέλλοντος. Πολλές μέθοδοι περιγράφονται όπως φύλλα τσαγιού, πυρομαντεία, κρυστάλυνες μπάλες, χαρτομαντεία (συμπεριλαμβανομένων το διάβασμα καρτών από παιχνίδι και το ταρό), διάβασμα της παλάμης, αστρολογία και ονειροκρήτη. Η μαντική περιγράφεται από την καθηγήτρια ΜακΓκόναγκαλ ως "μια από τις πιο ανακριβείς μορφές μαγείας". Οι υποστηρικτές αυτής της μορφής μαγείας υποστηρίζουν ότι η μαντική είναι μια ανακριβής επιστήμη που απαιτεί φυσικά χαρίσματα όπως το μάτι της μοίρας. Ο Χάρι πρώτα διδάσκεται μαντική από την καθηγήτρια Τρελόνι και έπειτα από τον Φιρέντζε, μετά την απόλυση της πρώτης από την Ντολόρες Άμπριτζ στην πέμπτη χρονιά του Χάρι. Την έκτη (ενδεχομένως και την έβδομη χρονιά) η καθηγήτρια Τρελόνι και ο Φιρέτζε μοιράζονται τα μαθήματα. Καθηγητές αυτού του μαθήματος έχουν υπάρξει η καθηγήτρια Σύβιλλα Τρελόνι (1980-1995) (1996-;) και ο καθηγητής Φιρέτζε (1996-;). Φροντίδα μαγικών πλασμάτων Η Φροντίδα μαγικών πλασμάτων είναι το μάθημα που δίνει οδηγίες στους μαθητές στο πως να φροντίσουν τα μαγικά πλάσματα. Τα μαθήματα γίνονται έξω από το κάστρο. Τα πρώτα δυο χρόνια του Χάρι στην σχολή το μάθημα διδάσκονταν από τον καθηγητή Σίλβανους Κέτλμπερν, ο οποίος συνταξιοδοτήθηκε "με σκοπό να περάσει περισσότερο χρόνο με τα εναπομίσοντα μέλη του". Ο Ντάμπλντορ μετά προσλαμβάνει τον φύλακα Ρούμπεους Χάγκριντ, ο οποίος θα δεχθεί μια θέση ως δάσκαλος χωρίς όμως να παραμελεί τα καθήκοντά του ως φύλακας. Ο Χάγκριντ αν και πολύμπειρος και ξέροντας πολλά για το αντικείμενό του, σύχνα δεν υπολογίζει σωστά το ρίσκο για τα ζώα που χρησιμοποιεί στα μαθήματά του, κάτι που μερικές φορές καταλήγει σε χάος. Όταν ο Χάγκριντ λείπει, την θέση του αναλαμβάνει η καθηγήτρια Γκράμπλι-Πλανκ, μια μάγισσα και γνωστή του Ντάμπλντορ. Καθηγητές αυτού του μαθήματος έχουν υπάρξει ο Σίλβανους Κέτλμπερν (αρχές 20ου αιώνα-1992), ο καθηγητής Ρούμπεους Χάγκριντ (1993-;) και η καθηγήτρια Γουιλελμίνα Γκράμπλι-Πλανκ (1995) (για μικρό διάστημα ως αναπληρώτρια) Μαγκλολογία Η μαγκλολογία είναι μάθημα το οποίο διδάσκονταν από την καθηγήτρια Τσάριτι Μπέρμπατζ, που αφορά την μελέτη της μαγκλ (μη μαγικής) κουλτούρας "από την οπτική γωνία των μάγων". Περιλαμβάνει επίσης τέχνη και μουσική των μαγκλ. Η μόνη ανάγκη για τους μάγους και τις μάγισσες να μάθουν για τους τρόπους και τις συνήθειες των μαγκλ είναι η περίπτωση συνήπαρξης τους με αυτούς (όπως για παράδειγμα στο παγκόσμιο κύπελλο κουίντιτς το 1994). Άφου το μάθημα το διδάσκεται μόνο η Ερμιόνη και αυτό για ένα χρόνο, δεν μας είναι γνωστά πολλά πράγματα για αυτό. Ο Βόλντεμορτ δολοφονεί την καθηγήτρια Τσάριτι Μπέρμπατζ, επείδη παρουσιάζει τους μαγκλ με θετικό τρόπο, ενώ υποτίθεται πως πρόσβαση στην μαγεία θα πρέπει να έχουν μόνο αυτοί που κατάγονται από καθαρόαιμους. Για την υπόλοιπη ακαδημαική χρονιά, η Αλυκτώ Κάροου, μια θανατοφάγος, διδάσκει μαγκλολογία. Όμως τα μαθήματά της (τα οποία είχαν γίνει υποχρεωτικά) παρουσιάζουν τους μαγκλ και τους γεννημένους από μαγκλ ως υπανθρώπους και άξιους για να διώκονται από μάγους. Γνωστοί καθηγητές αυτού του μαθήματος έχουν υπάρξει ο καθηγητής Κούρινους Κούριελ (;¨-1990), άγνωστος άνδρας καθηγητής (1990-1993), η καθηγήτρια Τσάριτι Μπέρμπατζ (1993-1997) και η καθηγήτρια Αλυκτώ Κάροου (1997-1998). Πτήσεις Οι πτήσεις είναι το μάθημα που διδάσκει την χρήση σκουπόξυλων, τα οποία φτίαχνονται για πτήσεις. Το μάθημα αυτό διδάσκεται μόνο στους πρωτοετής του Χόγκουαρτς από την Ρολάντα Χουτς. Είναι το μόνο μάθημα που απαιτεί καλή φυσική κατάσταση. Η μόνη γνωστή καθηγήτρια του μαθήματος είναι η Ρολάντα Χουτς Μελέτη των δαιμόνων Είναι ένα μάθημα που διδάσκεται από έναν άγνωστο καθηγητή. Είναι φανερό πως σε αυτό οι μαθητές μαθαίνουν για τους δαίμονες όπως τους βρικόλακες, τους καλικάντζαρους, τις βέλες κλπ. και πως να προστατεύουν τους εαυτούς τους από αυτά τα πλάσματα. Αλχημία Η αλχημία είναι ένα σύνθετο μάθημα, ανάμεσα στις μεταμορφώσεις, στα φίλτρα και στην χημεία των μαγκλ εστιάζοντας κυρίως στην μετατροπή ουσιών σε άλλες μορφές. Είναι ένα κατ' επιλογήν μάθημα το οποίο προσφέρεται μόνο στο επίπεδο των Ε.Δ.Ε.Μ, αν απαιτείται. Μαθήματα διακτυνισμού Ο διακτυνισμός είναι ένας τρόπος μεταφοράς από το ένα μέρος στο άλλο, στον κόσμο των μάγων. Τα μαθήματα είναι προαιρετικά για αυτούς που βρίσκονται στο 6ο και στο 7ο έτος. Στο κόσμο των μάγων, για να διακτυνιστεί κανείς πρέπει να έχει την σχετική άδεια και να είνια πάνω από 17 χρονών. Ο κύριος λόγος που ο διακτυνισμός δεν επιτρέπεται σε άτομα μικρότερης ηλικίας είναι πως μπορεί να γίνει επικίνδυνος για το άτομο που το επιχειρεί, καθως αν δεν εκτελεστει σωστα μπορει να οδηγησει σε διαμελησμο. Αν και η Ερμιονη εχει τονισει αρκετες φορες οτι δεν γινεται να διακτυνιστει καποιος απο και προς το Χογκουαρτς, για μικρο χρονικο διαστημα αραιται αυτη η απαγορευση μονο στον χωρο της μεγαλης τραπεζαριας ετσι ωστε να επιτρεπεται στους σπουδαστες να εξασκηθουν. Ο Γουιλκι Ταικρος, απεσταλμενος του υπουργειου μαγειας προσφερει μαθηματα διακτυνισμου στους εκτοετεις. Καλλιτεχνικα Τα καλλιτεχνικα ειναι ενα μαθημα οπου οι μαθητες ζωγραφιζουν, χρωματιζουν και γενικοτερα εξασκουν καθε μορφη τεχνης (ελέγχοντας το πινέλο με ένα ξόρκι που επαναλαμβάνει την ίδια κίνηση ξανά και ξανά ή με ένα ξορκι μου ελέγχει το πινέλο ζωγραφίζοντας προς τα εκεί που πηγαίνει και το χέρι του μάγου που το εφαρμόζει). Άγνωστο από ποιον καθηγητή διδάσκεται. Καλλιτεχνικα των μαγκλ Στο μαθημα αυτο οι μαθητές ζωγραφίζουν χρωματίζουν και εξασκούν γενικά κέθε είδους ζωγραφική τέχνη των μαγκλ. Άγνωστο από ποιον καθηγητή των μαγκλ διδάσκεται Μουσική Η μουσική είναι το μάθημα όπου οι μαθητές διδάσκονται πως να παίξουν μουσικά όργανα και πιθανον τραγουδούν και στην χορωδία. Διδάσκονταν στις αρχές του 20ου αιώνα, άγνωστο όμως από ποιον καθηγητή Θεωρία της μαγείας Η θεωρία της μαγείας είναι ένα μάθημα που διδάσκεται τουλάχιστον στους πρωτοετείς. Διδάσκεται στην αίθουσα 67, στον τέταρτο όροφο του κάστρου. Διδάσκεται η μαγεία από θεωριτική μεριά μόνο και πιθανόν το βιβλίο "Η θεωρία της μαγείας" του Άνταμπλετ Γουάφλιντ, να απαιτείται για τις ανάγκες του μαθήματος. Σύστημα Βαθμολογίας Η βαθμολογία των καθημερινών εργασιών είναι κάτι κοινό για τους μάγους μαθητές όσο και για τους μαγκλ. Οι μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς έχουν επίσης δύσκολες εξετάσεις όσο μεγαλώνουν. Τα ΚΔΜ (Κοινά Διπλώματα Μαγείας) είναι επιβεβλημένες εξετάσεις για τους πεμπτοετής που καθορίζουν τα μαθήματα τα οποία θα συνεχίσει ο σπουδαστής να μελετά τα υπόλοιπα χρόνια των σπουδών του στο Χόγκουαρτς. Οι ΕΔΕΜ (Εξουθενωτικά Δύσκολες Εξετάσεις της Μαγείας) είναι οι ανώτερες εξετάσεις που μπορεί να δώσουν οι μαθητές στον έβδομο χρόνο τους και αφου πρώτα έχουν περάσει τα ΚΔΜ τους με υψηλή βαθμολογία. Αν κάποιος πάρει μέρος σε αυτές τις εξετάσεις δεν γίνεται να ξαναδώσει. Βαθμολόγηση Κοινών Διπλωμάτων Μαγείας Ε''' - Εύγε (Ο μαθήτης περνά και πάντοτε συνεχίζει για τις ΕΔΕΜ) '''Υ - Υπεράνω Προσδοκιών (Ο μαθητής περνά και συνήθως συνεχίζει για τις ΕΔΕΜ) Π''' - Προάγεται (Ο μαθητής περνά αλλά σπάνια συνεχίζει για τις ΕΔΕΜ) '''Χ - Χάλια (Ο μαθητής ο μαθητής αποτυγχάνει αλλά μπορεί να επαναλάβει το μάθημα) Α''' - Απαίσια (Ο μαθητής αποτυγχάνει μπορεί να μην δεχθεί επαίνους για το ΚΔΜ) '''Φ - Φασκελοκουκούλωστα (Ο μαθητής αποτυγχάνει. Πάνω από ένα Φ μπορεί να σημάνει απόρριψη από τις ΕΔΕΜ) Κουζίνες Στις κουζίνες του Χόγκουαρτς δουλεύουν σπιτικά ξωτικά όπως ο Ντόμπι, ο Κρίτσερ και η Γουίνκι Έτη σπουδών Πρώτο έτος Ο πρωτοετής είναι ο μαθητής στο Χόγκουαρτς, ο οποίος είναι νέος στην σχολή και είναι επίσης η πρώτη του χρονιά στην εκπαίδευση των μάγων.Οι πρωτοετείς είναι τυπικά παιδιά που εχουν κλείσει τα έντεκα και πηγαίνουν στα δώδεκα. Οι πρωτοετής φτάνουν στο κάστρο διασχίζοντας μαζί με τον φύλακα της σχολής την λίμνη με βάρκες ξεχωριστά από του άλλους μαθητές. Δεν τους επιτρέπεται να κατέχουν σκουπόξυλο ούτε να βρίσκονται πανω σε ένα εκτός και αν είναι σε μάθημα πτήσεων. Μια εξαίρεση του κανόνα είχε γίνει για τον Χάρι Πότερ επειδή έγινε μέλος της ομάδας κουίντιτς του Γκρίφιντορ. Οι πρωτοετής διδάσκονται: φίλτρα, βοτανολογία, άμυνα κατά των σκοτεινών τεχνών, μεταμορφώσεις, ιστορία της μαγείας, αστρονομία, ξόρκια και πτήσεις. Δεύτερο έτος Ένας δευτεροετής της σχολής βρίσκεται στον δεύτερο χρόνο της μαγικής του εκπαίδευσης. Οι δευτεροετείς τυπικά έχουν κλείσει το δωδέκατο έτος της ηλικίας τους και έχουν μπει στο δέκατο τρίτο, εκτός και αν ένας μαθητής πρέπει να επαναλάβει το προηγούμενο έτος. Για τους δευτεροετής είναι η πρώτη χρονιά που τους επιτρέπεται να εισέλθουν στο κάστρο μαζί με το υπόλοιπο σχολείο ανεβαίνοντας σε άμαξες τις οποίες σέρνουν θεστράλ. Στους δευτεροετής διδάσκονται: φίλτρα, βοτανολογία, άμυνα κατά των σκοτεινών τεχνών, μεταμορφώσεις, αστρονομία, ιστορία της μαγείας και ξόρκια. Το πρόγραμμα των δευτεροετών δεν περιλαμβάνει μαθήματα πτήσεων αν και τους επιτρέπεται να φέρουν μαζί τους δικά τους σκουπόξυλα. Στο τέλος της χρονιάς, οι δευτεροετής καλούνται να επιλέξουν δυο ή παραπάνω μαθήματα επιλογής τα οποία θα μελετήσουν την επόμενη χρονιά. Τρίτο έτος Ένας τριτοετής μαθητής της σχολής βρίσκεται στο τρίτο έτος της μαγικής του εκπαίδευσης. Οι τριτοετείς τυπικά έχουν κλείσει το δέκατο τρίτο έτος της ηλικίας τους και έχουν μπει στο δέκατο τέταρτο. Η τρίτη χρονιά είναι πολύ σημαντική για τους σπουδαστές, καθώς είναι η πρώτη χρονιά που καλούνται να μελετήσουν μαθήματα τα οποία έχουν επιλέξει οι ίδιοι. Οι τριτοετής διδάσκονται: φίλτρα, βοτανολογία, άμυνα κατά των σκοτεινών τεχνών, μεταμορφώσεις, αστρονομία, ιστορία της μαγείας, ξόρκια και τα δυο ή παραπάνω μαθήματα που έχουν διαλέξει από πέρσι. Οι τριτοετής μπορούν να επισκέπτονται το Χόγκσμιντ συγκεκριμένα σαββατοκύριακα και αν ο γονέας ή κηδεμόνας έχει υπογράψει την συγκεκριμένη δήλωση. Τέταρτο έτος Ένας τεταρτοετής μαθητής της σχολής βρίσκεται στο τέταρτο έτος της μαγικής του εκπαίδευσης. Οι τεταρτοετής τυπικά έχουν κλείσει το δέκατο τέταρτο έτος της ηλικίας τους και έχουν μπει στο δέκατο πέμπτο. Το πρόγραμμα των τεταρτοετών είναι σχεδόν ίδιο με αυτό των τριτοετών. Οι τεταρτοετής διδάσκονται δυο ή παραπάνω μαθήματα της επιλογής τους, συν τα βασικά μαθήματα και τους επιτρέπεται να επισκεπτονται συγκεκριμένα σαββατοκύριακα το Χόγκσμιντ. Στο πρόγραμμα των τεταρτοετών περιλαμβάνονται: φίλτρα, βοτανολογία, άμυνα κατά των σκοτεινών τεχνών, μεταμορφώσεις, αστρονομία, ιστορία της μαγείας, ξόρκια και δυο ή παραπάνω μαθήματα της επιλογής τους. Σε αντίθεση με τους τριτοετείς, οι τεταρτοετείς έχουν περισσότερο όγκο εργασιών έτσι ώστε να προετοιμάζονται για τα ΚΔΜ. Πέμπτο έτος Ένας πεμπτοετής μαθητής της σχόλης βρίσκεται στο πέμπτο έτος της μαγικής του εκπαίδευσης. Οι πεμπτοετής έχουν κλείσει συνήθως το δέκατο πέμπτο έτος της ηλικίας τους και έχουν μπει στο δέκατο έκτο. Η πέμπτη χρονιά είναι πολύ σημαντική για τους μαθητές για το γεγονός ότι πρέπει να δώσουν εξετάσεις γiα τα ΚΔΜ που θα καθορίσουν τα μαθήματα που θα δώσουν για τις ΕΔΕΜ. Τα ΚΔΜ καθορίζουν τις δουλειές για τις οποίες θα μπορέσουν αργότερα να κάνουν έτηση. Η πέμπτη χρονιά είναι επίσης το έτος όπου οι μαθητές δέχονται καθοδήγησ η από τους υπεύθυνους των κοιτώνω τους για το επαγγελματικό τους μέλλον. Μετά από την συνάντησή τους με τον υπέυθυνο του κοιτώνα τους θα έχουν αποφασίσει ποια μαθήματα θα επιλέξουν για τις ΕΔΕΜ ώστε να μπορέσουν να πραγματοποιήσουν τους επαγγελματικούς τους στόχους. Το πρόγραμμα των πεμτοετών περιλαμβάνει: βοτανολογία, φίλτρα, άμυνα κατά των σκοτεινών τεχνών, μεταμορφώσεις, αστρονομία, ιστορία της μαγείας, ξόρκια και δυο ή παραπάνω μαθήματα της επιλογής τους. Πριν την αρχή του σχολικού έτους ένα αγόρι και ένα κορίτσι από κάθε κοιτώνα ορίζεται ως επιμελητής. Έκτο έτος Ένας εκτοετής μαθητής της σχολής, διανύει τον έκτο χρόνο της μαγικής του εκπαίδευσης. Οι εκτοετής τυπικά έχουν κλείσει το δέκατο έκτο έτος της ηλικίας τους και έχουν μπει στο δέκατο έβδομο, αν και κάποιοι μπορεί να είναι μεγαλύτεροι, καθώς μπορεί να χρείαζεται να επαναλάβουν χρονιά όπως έκανε ο Μάρκους Φλιντ. Το έκτο έτος, είναι η πρώτη χρονιά που οι μαθητές πρέπει να μελετήσουν για τις ΕΔΕΜ. Σύμφωνα με τα ΚΔΜ τους και τις ελάχιστες απαιτήσεις του καθήγητη που διδάσκει το συγκεκριμένο πεδίο σπουδών, οι μαθητές είναι υποχρεωμένοι να συμπηρώσουν όσες ώρες μαθήματος απαιτούνται. Αν δεν το κάνει αυτό ένας μαθητής τότε δεν μπορεί να συνεχίσει για τις ΕΔΕΜ και πρέπει να ξαναμελετήσει για τα ΚΔΜ και να επαναλάβει τις αντοίστιχες εξετάσεις. Αν και οι μαθητές μπορούν να επιλέξουν αν θέλουν να συνεχίσουν ένα μάθημα, το πιο πιθανόν είναι αν επιλέξουν ένα μάθημα για το έκτο έτος, θα το συνεχίσουν μάλλον και το έβδομο έτος και θα το δώσουν ως εξεταστέο για τις ΕΔΕΜ τους. Οι εκτοετής περιμένουν να έχουν περισσότερο ελεύθερο χρόνο, όμως αυτός ξοδεύεται για σχολικέ εργασίες, καθώς οι περισσότεροι καθηγητές αναθέτουν όλο και περισσότερες εργασίες, έτσι ώστε οι σπουδαστές να προετοιμαστούν για τις ΕΔΕΜ. Οι εκτοετής μπορούν επίσης να διαλέξουν αν θέλουν να πάρουν μέρος σε μαθήματα διακτυνισμού με το τίμημα να είναι δώδεκα γαλέρες. Έβδομο έτος Ένας εβδομοετής μαθητής της σχολής βρίσκεται στον έβδομο και τελευταίο χρόνο της υποχρεωτικής του μαγικής εκπαίδευσης. Οι εβδομοετείς έχουν τυπικά συμπληρώσει το δέκατο έβδομο έτος της ηλικίας τους και έχουν μπει στο δέκατο όγδοο. Το έβδομο έτος περιλαμβάνει τις πιο σημαντικές εξετάσεις που δίνονται στο Χόγκουαρτς, τις ΕΔΕΜ. Οι μαθητές μελετάνε όλο τον χρόνο τα μαθήματα τα οποία έχουν επιλέξει να δώσουν για τις ΕΔΕΜ τους, στο τέλος της χρονιάς. Το πρόγραμμα ενός μαθητή που βρίσκεται στο έβδομο έτος είναι το ίδιο με αυτό που είχε στο έκτο έτος, μπορώντας να παρακολουθήσει μόνο τα μαθήματα για τα οποία έχει παραλάβει το ΚΔΜ και ισχύει το γεγονός ότι μπορεί να συμπληρώσει όσες ώρες μαθήματος χρειάζονται σύμφωνα με την γνώμη του εκάστοτε καθηγητή. Όμως, δεν δίνουν όλοι οι μαθητές εξετάσεις για τις ΕΔΕΜ τους, καθώς το επάγγελμα που έχουν επιλέξει απαιτεί μόνο ΚΔΜ. Κάθε χρόνο ένας μαθητής και μια μαθήτρια του εβδόμου έτους επιλέγονται ως αρχηγοί των επιμελητών. Συνήθως ο διευθυντής της σχολής επιλέγει τους αρχηγούς των επιμελητών από τους επιμελητές των προηγούμενων ετών. Υπάρχουν όμως και περιπτώσεις μαθητών που έχουν γίνει αρχιεπιμελητές χωρίς να ήταν επιμελητές ποτέ, όπως στην περίπτωση του Τζέιμς Πότερ. / / / ///Η καθημερινότητα στην σχολή Η μέρα ξεκινά στις 7.30 π.μ με το πρωινό στην μεγάλη τραπεζαρία. Κατά την διάρκεια του πρωινού καταφθάνει και το ταχυδρομείο, με πλήθος απο κουκουβάγιες να εισβάλλει στον χώρο. Το χτύπημα ενός κουδουνιού σηματοδοτεί την αρχή του πρώτου μαθήματος στις 9.00 π.μ. Το κουδούνι χτυπάει σε μια ώρα για να σημάνει την αρχή του επόμενου μαθήματος. Υπάρχουν τέσσερις διδακτικές ώρες πριν το διάλειμμα για μεσημεριανό (αν και οι μαθητές των ΕΔΕΜ μπορεί να έχουν διαλλείματα ανάμεσα σε αυτές) σύμφωνα πάντα με το πρόγραμμα κάθε κοιτώνα. Μετά το μεσημεριανό υπάρχει ένα άκομα διάλειμμα και δυο επιπλέον διδακτικές ώρες. Αν χιονίζει πολύ μεταξύ των διδακτικών ωρών, κάποια μαθήματα που γίνονται στον εξωτερικό χώρο του κάστρου, (όπως η βοτανολογία), μπορεί να ακυρωθούν, καθώς θα είναι δύσκολη η μεταφορά των μαθητών από το κάστρο στον προαύλιο χώρο. Το βραδινο σερβίρεται κάθε βράδυ στην μεγάλη τραπεζαρία και μετά από αυτό οι μαθητές συνήθως πηγαίνουν στο εντευκτήριο του κοιτώνα τους για να μελετήσουν και να συναναστραφούν με τους συμμαθητές τους. Κάθε εβδομάδα, την Τετάρτη, γίνεται το μάθημα αστρονομίας (συνήθως τα μεσάνυχτα). Οι μαθητές πρέπει να είναι στα κρεβάτια τους ή στο εντευκτήριο του κοιτώνα τους πριν μια συγκεκριμένη ώρα. Η ώρα που πρέπει να βρίσκονται στους κοιτώνες τους, είναι διαφορετική από έτος σε έτος (για παράδειγμα οι πεμπτοετής μπόρουν να κυκλοφορούν στους διαδρόμους μέχρι τις 9.00 μ.μ.) Στρατολόγηση μαθητών Πριν το σχολικό έτος Κάθε χρόνο, ο διευθυντής του Χόγκουαρτς, στέλνει γράμματα στους μάγους και στις μάγισσες που θα γίνουν εκείνη την χρονιά έντεκα ετών. Αυτά τα γράμματα καλούν τα παιδιά να γίνουν μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς. Αν για κάποιο λόγο τα γράμματα δεν φτάσουν στον προορισμό τους, οι κουκουβάγιες του σχολείου συνεχίζουν να στέλνουν μέχρι να βρεθεί ο παραλήπτης (όπως στην περίπτωση του Χάρι Πότερ όταν έγινε έντεκα χρονών). Στο γράμμα συνήθως συμπεριλαμβάνεται μια λίστα με αναγκαία εφόδια, που υπογράφεται από την υπεύθυνο του τμήματος παροχής μαγείας, Λουιτσίντα Τόμσονικλ-Πόκους, η οποία περιέχει την στολή, τα βιβλία με τα ξόρκια και το τσουκάλι. Γράμματα στέλνονται και στους ήδη μαθητές της σχόλη για να τους ενημερώσουν για τα πράγματα που θα χρειαστούν για την νέα χρονιά. Οι μαθητές συνήθως αγοράζουν τα σχολικά τους είδη από την Διαγώνιο Αλέα, στο Λονδίνο. Τα γράμματα στους γεννημένους απο μαγκλ μάγους, όπως η Ερμιόνη Γκρέιντζερ και η Λίλι Έβανς, οι οποίοι μπορεί να μην γνωρίζουν για τις ικανότητες τους και δεν είναι οικείοι με τον κρυφό κόσμο των μάγων, (αν και αυτό έγινε και στην περίπτωση του Χάρι Πότερ και του Άντον Χέρτ, αν και όντας ημίαιμοι, ζούσαν με μαγκλ και δεν γνώριζαν για τον κόσμο των μάγων) στέλνονται με ένα άτομο το όποιο είναι μέλος του Χόγκουαρτς και μπορεί να εξηγήσει στους γονείς ή κηδεμόνες σχετικά με την κοινωνία των μάγων και να τους καθησυχάσει για τα νέα που άκουσαν για το παιδί τους. Επίσης δίνουν οδηγίες στους γονείς για το πως θα αγοράσουν τα εφόδια για το σχολείο και πως θα μπουν στην Διαγώνιο Αλέα. Το γράμμα του Χάρι Πότερ είχε σταλθεί δια της κανονικού οδού, με κουκουβάγιες, αφού ο διευθυντής, Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ πίστευε ότι οι Ντάρσλι είχαν εξηγήσει στον Χάρι για το Χόγκουαρτς και τον κόσμο των μάγων. Όταν δεν υπήρξε απάντηση από το πρώτο γράμμα, στάλθηκαν αρκετά περισσότερα γράμματα στην τοποθεσία που βρισκόνταν κάθε φορά ο Χάρι. Τελικά ο Ρούμπεους Χάγκριντ, φύλακας του Χογκουαρτς, στάλθηκε για να δώσει στον Χάρι το γράμμα του από κοντά. Οταν τελικά ανακάλυψε ότι ο Χάρι δεν ήξερε τίποτα και ότι οι Ντάρσλι προσπαθούσαν να τον κρατήσουν μακριά από το να μάθει για τον κόσμο των μάγων, ο Χάγκριντ εξήγησε όλη την αλήθεια για τους γονείς του Χάρι και τι συνέβει πραγματικά την νύχτα που πέθαναν. Οι μαθητές επιτρέπονται να φέρουν μαζί τους ένα κατοικίδιο όπως η γάτα, η κουκουβάγια και ο βάτραχος αλλά γίνονται και εξαιρέσεις για τους αρουραίους. Επιπλέον, οι μαθητές δεν χρειάζεται να πληρώσουν τίποτα για τα χρόνια των σπουδών τους στην σχολή, καθώς το Υπουργείο Μαγείας καλύπτει όλα τα έξοδα της εκπαίδευσης των νεαρών μάγων. Κουίντιτς Οι δοκιμές για τις ομάδες κουίντιτς των κοιτώνων, ξεκινούν αρχές της χρονιάς. Οι πρωτοετής συνήθως απορρίπτονται από τις δοκιμές γιατί είναι άπειροι με τα σκουπόξυλα και δεν τους επιτρέπονται κιόλας να κατέχουν ένα από αυτά. Όμως έχουν γίνει αρκετές εξαιρέσεις. Διακοπές Οι μαθητές μπορούν να γυρίσουν στο σπίτι τους για συγκεκριμένες διακοπές, όπως τα Χριστούγεννα και το Πάσχα. Οι μαθητές που επιλέγουν να μείνουν στο κάστρο για τις διακοπές, απολαμβάνουν ένα πλούσιο δείπνο μαζί με μερικά μέλη του σχολείου. Όταν τελειώνουν οι διακοπές των Χριστουγέννων, τα μαθήματα ξαναρχίζουν. Την δεύτερη χρονιά του Χάρι Πότερ, ο Γκιλντρόι Λόκχαρτ, διοργάνωσε μια γιορτή για τον άγιο Βαλεντίνο. Δεν ξαναέγινε όμως μετά την απόσυρση του από το σχολείο. Οι διακοπές του Πάσχα, δεν είναι τόσο διασκεδαστικές όσο αυτές των Χριστουγέννων, επειδή οι μαθητές είναι επιβαρημένη με πολλές σχολικές εργασίες και προετοιμάζονται για τις εξετάσεις στο τέλος της χρονιάς. Οι μαθητές απαγορεύεται να χρησιμοποιήσουν μαγεία, κατά την διάρκεια των καλοκαιρινών διακοπών, μέχρι να επιστρέψουν στο σχολείο. Η μαγεία απαγορεύεται επίσης στου διαδρόμους. Στολή Οι μαθητές του Χόγκουαρτς είναι υποχρεωμένοι να φορούν την στολή της σχολής. Οι μαθητές πρέπει να φορούν την στολή τους κατά την διάρκεια των μαθημάτων και όταν γευματίζουν ή μελετούν στην μεγάλη τραπεζαρία. Οι μαθητές μπορούν να φορούν δικά τους ρούχα, όταν βρίσκονται στους κοιτώνες τους και κατά την διάρκεια των διακοπών. Οι περισσότεροι μαθητές εμφανίζονται να φορούν ακόμα και στο εντευκτήριό τους την στολή τους, γιατί πιστεύουν πως είναι ανώφελο να αλλάζουν δυο φορές ρούχα και έτσι προτιμούν να αλλάζουν μόνο όταν είναι να πάνε για ύπνο και πρέπει να βάλουν τις πιτζάμες τους. Η στολή του Χόγκουαρτς έτσι όπως εμφανίζεται στα βιβλία, είναι μια μαύρη ρόμπα και ένα μαύρο μυτερό καπέλο. Οι ρόμπες δεν έχουν διακριτικά που να ξεχωρίζουν σε ποιο κοιτώνα ανήκει ο μαθητής. Οι σπουδαστες φοράνε δικιές τους κάλτσες και παπούτσια. Η στολή που εμφανίζεται στις ταινίες αποτελείται από ένα άσπρο μακρύ πουκάμισο, μια γραβάτα με τα χρώματα του κοιτώνα που ανήκει ο μαθητής (κάθε χρόνο γίνεται όλο και πιο σοφιστικιά), ένα γκρι γιλέκο, μαύρο παντελόνι για τα αγόρια και μαύρη φούστα στο ύψος του γόνατου για τα κορίτσια που συνδιάζεται με μαύρο ή γκρι καλσόν. Και τα δυο φύλα φοράνε μαύρα, άνετα παπούτσια. Κάθε μαθητής φορά μια ρόμπα, που στην μπροστινή της πλευρά, στα δεξιά, έχει το έβλημα του κοίτωνα και η φόδρα έχει το χρώμα του κοιτώνα που ανήκουν: πράσινο για το Σλίθεριν, κόκκινο για το Γκρίφιντορ, μπλε για το Ράβενκλοου και κίτρινο για το Χάφλπαφ. Κατά την διάρκεια του χειμώνα το γκρι γιλέκο αντικαταστάται από ένα γκρι γιλέκο και ένα κασκόλ που έχει τα χρώματα του κοιτώνα τους φοριέται για ζεστασιά. Ύπαρχει και ένα μαύρο μυτερό καπέλο, το οποίο φοριέται όμως για ειδικές περιστάσεις, όπως η τελετή έναρξης, εορταστικά γεύματα, τελετή λήξης, κ.λ.π. Πιθανή ετυμολογία Η Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ έχει υπαινιχτεί, ότι μάλλον πήρε το όνομα Χόγκουαρτς, από το όνομα του φυτού Χόγκορτ, που είδε καθώς περπατούσε στο Κίουι γκάρντενς. Στην ταινία Λαβύρινθος, η Σάρα, η χαρακτήρας που υποδύεται η Τζένιφερ Κόνελι, συναντά έναν καλικάτζαρο, έξω από τις πύλες του Λαβύρινθου, που της συστήνεται ως Χόγκλ. Άφου φεύγουν από εκείνο το σημείο, τον φωνάζει Χόγκουαρτ αντί για Χόγκλ. Επίσης στην ίδια ταινία, στον Λαβύρινθο, ο Τζάρεθ ο βασιλιάς των καλικατζάρων, που υποδύεται ο Ντέιβιντ Μπάουι, συχνά μπερδεύει τα ονόματα των καλικατζάρων και σε μια στιγμή κατά λάθος φωνάζει τον Χογκλ, Χόγκουαρτ. Ακόμα μπορεί το όνομα να πάρθηκε από την λέξη "Warthog" (αγριόχοιρος), απλά η Ρόουλινγκ να αντέστρεψε την λέξη. Παρασκήνια * Η Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ αποκάλυψε πως το Χόγκουαρτς είναι στην πραγματικότητα δημόσιο σχολείο και πως το Υπουργείο Μαγείας είναι αυτό που καλύπτει τα έξοδα των μαθητών. * Η Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ είπε πως ήθελε ένα χιουμοριστικό μότο για την σχολή, αφού τα περισσότερα σχολεία έχουν φανταστικά μότο, όπως "Ας φτάσουμε τα αστέρια". * Ο σχολικός ύμνος τραγουδιέται μόνο στο πρώτο βιβλίο και ένα μέρος του στο τέταρτο από την Ερμιόνη και τον Χάγκριντ. Όμως υπάρχει μια σκήνη που διαγράφτηκε, στην οποία ο σχολικός ύμνος τραγουδιέται ως καλοσώρισμα στους μαθητές του Νταρμστρανγκ και του Μπομπατόν. Αποδίδεται ως μια από τις πολλές εκκεντρικότητες του Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ. * Ύπαρχει ένα επιτραπέζιο παιχνίδι που λέγεται "Destination''' '''Hogwarts" και βασίζεται στο σχολείο και στα βιβλία. * Στο βιντεοπαιχνίδι "Ο Χάρι Πότερ και η φιλοσοφική λίθος", υπάρχει μια αίθουσα μαγκλολογίας στον πέμπτο όροφο και μια αρχαίων ρούνων στον έκτο. * Στο Χάρι Πότερ και ο ημίαιμος πρίγκηψ, ο Ντάμπλντορ λέει πως πιστεύει ότι το μόνο μέρος που ο Άντον Μόρβολ Χέρτ ένιωσε σαν σπίτι του ήταν το Χόγκουαρτς. Το στομάχι του Χάρι έσφιξε, γιατί το ίδιοένιωθε και αυτός. * Σύμφωνα με τον Ρέμους Λούπιν, δεν είναι απαραίτητο όλοι οι μάγοι της Βρετανίας να φοιτήσουν στο Χόγκουαρτς. Μπορούν να εκπαιδευτούν από τους γονείς τους στο σπίτι ή να επιλέξουν ένα άλλο μαγικό σχολείο (αυτός ο κανόνας άλλαξε το σχολικό έτος 1997-1998, αλλά επανήλθε μετά την πτώση του Βόλντεμορτ). Ίσως ο Λούσιους Μαλφόι, να εξέφρασε κάποτε ενδιαφέρον για να φοιτήσει ο γιος του στο Ινστιτούτο Ντάρμστρανγκ * Ύπαρχουν δυο γνωστοί μάγοι που έχουν διετελέσει διευθυντές της σχολής δυο φορές και είναι ο Άλμπους Ντάμπλντορ και η Μινέρβα ΜακΓκόναγκαλ. * Σε μια συνέντευξη με την Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ, αυτή είπε ότι συνολικά χίλιοι μαθητές φοιτούν στο Χόγκουαρτς. Αυτό στηρίζεται από το γεγονός ότι όταν ο Χάρι είδε τον πατέρα του να δίνει για τα ΚΔΜ, (μέσα στην κιβωτό των στοχασμών του Σνέιπ) υπήρχαν πάνω 150 μαθητές μέσα στην αίθουσα. Δεύτερον, σε ένα αγώνα κουίντιτς, όλοι υποστήριζαν το Γκρίφιντορ, εκτός από 200 Σλίθεριν που υποστήριζαν την δικιά τους ομάδα. * Λέγεται ότι όταν η Ροβένα Ράβενκλουου έδινε εξετάσεις, ένα γουρούνι γεμάτο μύρμηγκιες την οδήγησε σε μια λίμνη και έτσι πήρε το Χόγκουαρτς το όνομα του. * Η Τζ. Κ. Ρόουλινγκ έχει πει ότι κάθε θρησκεία εκπροσωπείται στο Χόγκουαρτς, εκτός από το Γουίκα, αφού η μαγεία που διδάσκεται στο Χόγκουαρτς είναι διαφορετική από αυτην των Γουίκα. * Το αντιδιακτυνιστικό ξόρκι πάρθηκε το 1998 από το Χόγκουαρτς, αφού ο Ντράκο Μαλφόι μπορεί να διακτυνιστεί μαζί με τον Μπλεζ Σαμπίνι και τον Γκρέγκορι Γκόιλ. Βέβαια αύτο εμφανίζεται μόνο στις ταινίες όπου για χάρη του δράματος κάποια πράγματα είναι διαφορετικά από τα βιβλία. Κατηγορία:Κανονικά άρθρα